


Kiss Me Properly?

by DaisukeKazamatsuri



Series: SoRoku Discord Collection [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, No penetration, SoRoku Discord Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisukeKazamatsuri/pseuds/DaisukeKazamatsuri
Summary: Sora and Roxas have been dating for three months, and Sora is tired of waiting.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SoRoku Discord Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562482
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Kiss Me Properly?

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than my usual works, but that's because it was written on the SoRoku Discord for the Admin, Summer. Enjoy and try to keep public screaming to a minimum.

They'd been dating for three months. They'd gone out and visited the carnival, sat on the beach, done all kinds of romantic things, but they'd never gone farther than holding hands or light, brief pecks on the cheek.

Sora was frustrated over it.

He knew, of course, that the others often talked to him like he was still an innocent 14 year old, but getting it from his boyfriend felt a little bit harder to handle. He was a young adult now, and he'd done plenty of research. He was ready to take the next step, if only Roxas would stop pulling away!

Because that was the trouble. Any time they got heated, Sora would try to encourage it, and Roxas would just turn red and look away. Sora felt a little patronized, but he knew that Roxas probably didn't mean it that way.

So when they were hanging out in Sora's room, finishing a round of gaming, Sora felt like he needed to take action, or nothing would change. He felt Roxas kiss his cheek, as always, and forced himself to muster up the courage to turn toward the blond.

"Roxas, I-- properly-- I want-- to kiss-- you..." though his words had halted, his breath had caught, his face was on fire, and he couldn't keep his eyes forward, Sora felt emboldened by his own admission.

The brunette looked up, and almost had to look away immediately. Roxas' hand had subconsciously drifted to his collar, his face was flushed and the hand was gripping tightly, light blue eyes wide and pupils blown. Sora's gaze caught a bulge on the edge of his vision, and suddenly he felt confident enough to keep eye contact.

Roxas looked away, the flush spreading beyond the boundary of his clothing and drifting back out a little bit under his shirtsleeves. "I-- I dunno if I'm ready for that, Sora. I'm not any good at that stuff."

Sora leaned in, peering up from just below Roxas' face, "That's okay, we can learn together. At least try it with me?"

Roxas' breath caught, and Sora marveled at the beautiful contrast between his red face and his blond hair. Slowly, Roxas' eyes drifted shut, letting Sora take the lead, and Sora felt his lips drift to the blonde's like a needle to a lodestone.

The first touch was dry and unimpressive, feeling like a slightly chapped version of their usual kiss, but Sora's tongue pushed through, and Roxas allowed the invasion with little resistance.

The first touch of their tongues was the spark that ignited a fire from the top of Sora's head to the tips of his toes and back up to his dick. He felt vibrations all around the entwined muscles and it would have taken considerably more brain power than he had to spare for Sora to realize they were moaning.

Lost in the feeling, he pushed Roxas backward on the bed, sprawled over the blonde as they continued circling each other's tongues in Roxas' mouth.

Then a new spark started racing up his spine, and Sora broke away long enough to realize that they were grinding against each other through their pants, the casual sweatpants each were wearing providing only a thin barrier between them. Sora could feel Roxas' shape very clearly where they were connected, and there were such strong sparks he almost lost it at the thought of being so close to each other.

Distracted, he didn’t notice Roxas put his hand behind Sora's head until he was pulled back against the blonde's face, mouths open and tongues reconnecting in a heartbeat. The added stimulation overwhelmed them, and as their grinding got faster and more intense, their moaning finally reached Sora's ears.

He exploded on the spot. Wave after wave of orgasmic bliss radiating out from his dick all the way to his tongue and back. Roxas wasn't too far behind him, and the two were locked against each other, grinding out the last breathless waves, before sweet, sweet air reentered their lungs.

Sora collapsed on top of Roxas, panting like he'd run through all of Phil's training in five minutes, but with infinitely more happy feelings swirling through him.

When Roxas regained his breath, the first thing he said into the room was, "we have GOT to do that again."

Sora's laugh could be heard all the way outside.


End file.
